


Ikea

by rdm_ation



Series: Odds and Ends [15]
Category: Glee, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover Drabble Meme, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 18:46:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rdm_ation/pseuds/rdm_ation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Furniture shopping</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ikea

**Author's Note:**

> Crossover drabbles! If they seem completely random, that's because they are. The summary is the prompt I got, and the characters were chosen by the online equivalent of pulling names out of a hat. Enjoy.

“What about that one? It has flair, it has color, and it looks comfy,” Jesse says, flopping himself down onto the couch in question.

“No,” is the response, just as certain.

Sherlock keeps walking.

“Why not?” Jesse asks, personally affronted by the glib dismissal.

“No,” Sherlock says again.

“That’s not an answer to a ‘why’ question, Sherlock.”

“It’s my answer because if I give you the reason, it will undoubtedly be followed by a ‘how do you know’ question to which my answer will definitely fly over your head. So it’s just,  _no._ ”

Jesse cannot  _believe_  this man. “What about that one then?” he says, pointing.

“Stop sulking, I can hear you. Now, can we get out of this hell hole of a furniture store and find some things that won’t fall apart in a short amount of time?”

“Fine. As long as you’re paying.”

Jesse can’t work out what Sherlock has against Ikea.


End file.
